


earth-shattering news

by arcanamagnus



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, can be read as pre-relationship, which... it would definitely progress into if i do continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanamagnus/pseuds/arcanamagnus
Summary: After the defeat of Primus and the resettling of Decepticon and Autobot alike on the planetformer who killed him, Esmeral seeks answers about this mysterious mech they were now living on.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	earth-shattering news

**Author's Note:**

> written for the drabble challenge at the tf f/f server i'm in, for the prompr "red" (though the only use of that here was helping me choose sg esmeral for this, bc she is my fave red girl)
> 
> this isn't tagged as relationship because they just met, but i like this concept well enough to continue it though so maybe... (no promises tho)
> 
> (also, related, see [this pic](https://arcanamagnus.tumblr.com/post/190811648718/day-4-gaea-sg-esmeral-youre-ever-so-much-of) i made for the femslash week back in february)

Moving to a whole new world was just about the craziest ongoing news break Esmeral had ever covered, or even lived through — considering that she’d been created during Quintesson occupation, that was saying  _ a lot _ . Rehoming efforts and breaking up faction fights and figuring out  _ where the fuck did the Earthlings go _ had her working overtime for upwards of a decaorn, at which point Monstructor kindly took it upon himself to delegate her work to their trainee Counterpunch. And Esmeral was very much  _ not _ happy about it.

It was her forced separation from the work of her life that led her to investigate more about their new Cybertron on her own. She’d  _ seen _ the planetformer she was standing on snap Primus himself like a fan belt and Esmeral  _ had _ to know more about her.

So, of course, she went spelunking. Old Cybertron had labyrinthic passageways leading down into the spark of the planet, and she’d voraciously consumed reports of mechs who claimed to have found body parts of wicked Primus in their explorations. The maps she’d retained in her collection would probably be of no use in this whole new planet, but the journals and scribbles told her what to look for.

It was by a complete fluke that she found the head.

Her wings fluttered in excitement, but also an undercurrent of fear. Legend had it that awakening even the  _ good _ Primus was a harbinger of destruction. But Unicron was good now, and Primus was gone. No legend or historical report could give her a clue of how to interact with this goddess.

It turned her tanks when bright orange optics bigger than her full,  _ not scaled-down for camera purposes _ , body opened with frightening swiftness. They had a crazed and cruel look to them as her gaze darted around the spacious room before fixing right on Esmeral.

“Speak your piece, mortal.” Her voice was deep, and loud enough to shake the walls and vibrate every single component of Esmeral’s body.

It shorted out her tele-sonic drivers, she realised, as she snapped back from a full-system freeze to the giant mech staring with a marked look of concern.

“My apologies, little one,” her voice was lower now, still loud, but no longer ground-shattering, “I have not spoken to the children of Primus since the time of Primes.”

It was a bit of whiplash for Esmeral to be called “little one”, though in this situation she supposed it was true. Esmeral was as big as Monstructor, she towered over the average mech to the point she had to install a mass-displacement driver to be able to fit into frame with guest speakers; being small was  _ new _ .

Still, no time to be put off. She’d already lost precious time with her little malfunction, Esmeral could waste no more.

“I am Esmeral of Kalis, reporter for the Decepticon Broadcasting Network, and I’d like to take your statement on…” she trailed off, unsure of what to call the event that led to this mech becoming their planet, “Well, on as much as you can tell me. What may I call you?”

“My original name is lost to time, but I do remember the organics that transformed my surface called me, among other names, Gaea.”


End file.
